


Melbourne

by IndigoButterfly



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoButterfly/pseuds/IndigoButterfly
Summary: After two weeks in Melbourne, Hoosier is still tired and broken.  It takes a chance meeting with a friendly stranger to bring him out of his shell, and the few short hours they spend together make a lasting impression.Posted as a completed work.
Relationships: Bill "Hoosier" Smith/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Evelyn

**January, 1943**

Hoosier sits on a stack of wooden crates piled against the outer brick wall of the cricket grounds, cigarette in hand. He's seeking some peace, away from the noise and the bustle of the field, trying to push all thoughts from his mind when he's startled by a voice.

''You're up.''

He turns to see a young woman with dark hair and lively brown eyes looking at him intently.

''What's that?''

She gives him a hint of a knowing smile, confusing him further.

''It's just – I've been here four days straight and this is the first time you're actually awake,'' she says warmly.

Hoosier's blue eyes flicker to her with amusement as he brings the cigarette to his lips.

''You been watchin' me sleep?'' he asks, before exhaling.

''Not watching,'' she replies easily, ''Noticing. You and that blanket looked mighty happy together.''

''She's been good to me,'' he deadpans.

She raises an amused eyebrow.

''She?'' she questions.

''Yup.'' He takes another drag.

''I guess she has. All the other guys are out painting the town red, but here you are.''

The light goes out of his eyes as Hoosier looks away and works his jaw. Two weeks they've been in Melbourne, and for two weeks, he's slept at every opportunity.

''I'm tired," he mutters finally, ''And sick. Sick and tired.''

He's not really sick, not anymore. At first, it was the fever that had kept him in bed, but he's slowly returned to good health over the past week or so, yet still found himself lacking the motivation to drag himself out of the cricket grounds. The guys always ask him to come along on their exploits of course, but his heart's not in it.

''I know,'' the young woman responds in a tone Hoosier supposes is meant to be reassuring. Instead, it irritates him. His gaze quickly finds hers, light eyes darkening.

''Really, you know?'' Hoosier asks bitingly, ''How could you possibly know?''

She steps a little closer and leans against the wall next to him. She is quiet for a moment before looking to Hoosier with a gentle calm he doesn't expect.

''I've seen it, in all of you. You may be all showered up with fresh uniforms, but you've all got a look in your eyes. Like you've been to hell and back. I can't begin to imagine what you've been through.''

''You're right. You can't.'' Hoosier turns his gaze away from her searching brown eyes, taking a deep drag on his smoke before leaning back and looking up to the blue sky above and basking in the afternoon light. He expects her to leave then, disillusioned by his abrupt responses and distant manner. Instead, she gives him a soft smile and extends her hand.

''I'm Evelyn.'' Hoosier turns to her slowly, and Evelyn waits patiently for him to weigh the situation. Finally, he reaches out to her and shakes.

''Bill,'' he responds cautiously.

''Well, Bill. I think it might be time to leave your cot behind and venture out into the world. I think your blanket will understand.''

''I don't know. I think she might be the jealous type,'' Hoosier replies, a slight twinkle in his eyes betraying his serious expression .

''I just finished for the day,'' says Evelyn, ''Come have dinner with me. I could use some friendly conversation.''

Hoosier looks to her skeptically, a look of mild amusement covering his trepidation.

''I ain't really the conversation type. Or the friendly type.''

''Seem friendly enough to me,'' Evelyn shrugs with a smile, ''Come on, what's the one food you've been thinking about? The one thing you wanted for supper when you were out there eating rice and rations and who knows what?''

Hoosier says nothing. He looks away again and takes another drag of his dwindling cigarette, contemplating. Evelyn takes his hesitation as a refusal, and not wanting to push, gives him an out.

''Alright,'' she says with a slight nod, ''You have yourself a good one, Bill.''

She begins to walk away.

''Hamburgers,'' Hoosier mumbles, stubbing out his smoke on the top of the crate.

Evelyn stops and turns back to face him.

''What was that?''

''I said hamburgers, all I could think about in the jungle was hamburgers. There's this place in Loogootee, where I'm from. Theirs are the best. I could eat a few dozen 'a those right about now.''

''Well, I don't know if the hamburgers here can live up to the ones back home, but I know a good place near here.''

''Well then,'' says Hoosier, pushing away from the wall and to his feet, ''Lead the way.''


	2. The Diner

''I was wrong, this is definitely the best hamburger I've ever eaten,'' Hoosier drawls, his mouth full, ''I guess after what they been feedin' us, everythin' tastes like heaven.''

Evelyn watches him eat like a man starved with a mixture of amusement and dismay. She doesn't even want to think about the conditions Bill's been living under the past few months.

''I imagine it's easy to appreciate the simple pleasures once they're taken away from you,'' she muses.

''That's true 'nough,'' Hoosier nods, shoving some fries in his mouth, ''Just havin' a bed again is a little piece a' paradise after sleepin' in foxholes. And it ain't so easy to sleep when you're surrounded by Japs jus' waitin' to kill you,'' he shrugs matter-of-factly, '''Bout the only thing I'll miss about that God forsaken island is the dog.''

Evelyn's fork stops mid-air as Hoosier gulps down his soda.

''You had a dog?'' she asks.

''Middle of the night, mortar starts rainin' down on us, I'm convinced we're goners. And what runs into my foxhole but a goddamned dog. Came right to me! Guess it was scared as we were. I held onto that dog for dear life til mornin' came. He stuck around with us for a while after that, but I had to leave 'im behind. He was a good dog – I hope he'll be alright.''

Hoosier stops eating as a look of concern crosses his already serious features.

''So where is Loote – Looget -'' Evelyn tries, eager to lighten the conversation for his sake.

''Loogootee. Indiana. That's why the guys call me Hoosier. We all got nicknames.''

''Hoosier,'' repeats Evelyn, ''I like that, it suits you. Who else is there?''

''Well, there's Lucky...his real name's Leckie, so that was an easy one. He's a writer. Always writin' letters and poems, usin' big words. He ain't some fancy pants though, he's pulled some shi – stuff. Once got hold of a pair 'a fancy slippers right outta an Army officer's trunk. Wore 'em around and everything. Boy was that officer mad, I still don't know how Leckie got away with that.''

Evelyn smiles at Hoosier's obvious regard for his gutsy friend.

''Sounds like a character,'' she says. Hoosier nods with a fondness in his eyes, his guard beginning to lower as he talks about his buddies.

''They all are I guess,'' he continues, taking another bite of his burger, ''Runner's a real smart ass. Little guy, but he's got a tough mouth. Real great guy, always has our backs, y'know?'' Hoosier asks, his eyes wide.

''Always good to have around,'' Evelyn agrees.

''Then there's Chuckler,'' Hoosier continues.

''Let me guess, the comedian?'' says Evelyn, leaning back into the banquette and sipping her soda.

''Well kinda, but I'd say that's Runner, always crackin' us up. Chuckler, he's always smilin', always laughin', even when times get tough. He kinda looks out for us.''

''And where do you fit in with this motley crew?'' asks Evelyn curiously. Hoosier seems to ponder the question, his ketchup-covered French fry hanging in mid-air.

''Me? Dunno. I try to be there for the guys as much as they are for me. But I got a short temper and I tend to run my mouth,'' he admits, finally popping the fry in his mouth.

''You must be alright, to have such a fine group of friends. Why else would they stick around?''

Hoosier leans forward, his face the picture of sincerity.

''It's cause I'm handsome as hell,'' he says earnestly, before his face cracks into a wide grin.

Evelyn sputters in an attempt not to spit out her drink, then nods sagely.

''Can't argue with that,'' she concedes, catching his bright blue eyes with a smile.

Hoosier's grin fades into a studious look, and he regards Evelyn curiously, like he's really seeing her for the first time. He finds himself noticing the little things: the smattering of freckles on her nose, the pattern of tiny flowers on her dress. It occurs to him that she's the first new person he's spoken to in months.

''Where're you from, anyhow?'' he asks, taking another bite, ''You don't sound like the rest of these Aussies.''

''Canada.''

''Canada?'' Hoosier says, eyebrows raised, ''How'd you end up over here?''

''My father was offered a job here, we came over just before the war.''

''What's it like?'' Hoosier asks, ''I never much left Indiana before joinin' the Marines.''

''It's beautiful,'' Evelyn says with affection. ''But cold.''

Hoosier peers across the table curiously.

''You got polar bears up there?''

''Not where I'm from,'' Evelyn laughs, ''Just way up North. I've never seen one. What's Indiana like?''

''Well, there's fields. And there's corn. That's about it,'' Hoosier shrugs. He slowly drags a fry around, soaking up the last of the ketchup.

''I dream about it sometimes,'' Hoosier says quietly, still looking down at his near-empty plate. He pushes it aside without eating the fry, as his eyes flicker up to meet Evelyn's. ''I wake up in my bedroom at home and my brother's there, sleepin' across the room. I can smell the breakfast cookin' and hear my mama hummin' while she makes it. Then I wake up for real and it's all gone.''

Hoosier takes a pack of smokes from his breast pocket and offers one to Evelyn, who shakes her head. He lights up a cigarette and takes a drag as his gaze shifts to the street outside the diner's window.

''Truth be told, I'm not sure I'll ever see it again. More 'n likely I'll end up with my guts splattered all over some Pacific island no one in Loogootee's ever heard the name of.''

He watches the people passing by the window for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought. When he finally looks to Evelyn again, her gaze is radiating concern, and Hoosier shakes his head.

''Jesus, you don't need to hear any of that,'' he says quickly, ''Told you I run my mouth.''

''You don't need to apologize, Bill,'' Evelyn tells him with sincerity, ''There's nothing wrong with saying how you feel. I know what's put out about what's happening out there isn't the whole story, it can't be. I appreciate hearing the truth, even if it's hard to hear, so don't you worry – you can tell me anything you like.''

Hoosier takes that in while he inhales again, seemingly to contemplate his words before speaking in earnest.

''You're right, it ain't like in the papers,'' he says finally, his voice low, and Evelyn leans in to catch his words. ''It wasn't all honor and glory, let me tell you,'' he continues, brow furrowed and eyes fiery, ''The things a man has to do to survive out there would shock you, would shock anyone who hasn't been there. But we did what we had to do, and we'll do it again the next time we're out there.''

Their faces inches apart over the diner table and the remains of their plates, the weight of the notion that Hoosier has to return to the battlefield hits them both. He sighs deeply and stubs out his half-finished smoke, sticking the remains over his ear, before rising from the booth and extending his hand.

''Do you want to get out of here?''

''Let's go.''


	3. Sunset

They leave the diner and stroll in comfortable silence along the street in the dusky evening, as the city lights begin to twinkle.

''I never did ask you what you were doin' at the billet in the first place,'' Hoosier says eventually.

''My father's company donated some equipment for the re-supply,'' Evelyn explains, ''I offered to come down with it and get it organized and distributed.''

''Down from where?''

''From Sydney. It's about 9 hours from here with the truck.''

''That's a ways. Your father must think a lot 'a you to put all that in the hands of -''

''Of a woman?'' smiles Evelyn ruefully, and Hoosier nods hesitantly. ''Well, he trusts me. And he knows what I'm capable of.'' Hoosier decides she must be capable of a hell of a lot.

''I wanted to help,'' Evelyn continues, ''Anyway, they couldn't spare any of their guys.''

''So how long'll you be in Melbourne then?''

Evelyn meets Hoosier's eye and hesitates.

''I...finished up today. The truck heads back to Sydney tomorrow morning.''

The silence returns, this time heavy with the knowledge that their time together is running short, and in all likelihood their paths would never cross again. They both push away thoughts of where Hoosier would be sent next, and the possibility that he may never return.

The moment is broken as a group of drunken Australian soldiers push their way past, stumbling and shouting facetiously.

''Goddamn Army,'' mutters Hoosier irritably, ''can't a man get some peace and quiet anywhere in this town?''

''Come on,'' says Evelyn, pushing the dark thoughts away, ''I know a place.''

She takes Hoosier's hand and leads him away, through the gates of a sweeping garden park. It's empty as sunset approaches, and Hoosier's tense demeanor begins to dissipate once again.

''What do you think your friends are up to right now?'' Evelyn asks as they stroll along the garden paths.

''Causin' trouble I'm sure. Leckie prob'ly found himself a girl or two, and Chuckler and Runner are likely drunk as skunks.''

''You regret not joining them on their great debauch?'' Evelyn asks with a raised eyebrow.

A smile quirks at Hoosier's lips as he thinks fondly of his friends running wild and having the time of their lives.

''Nope,'' he says simply. Hoosier stops and takes in the orange sun glowing on the horizon as it disappears from the sky.

''I never been to a worse place in my life than Guadalcanal. But that damn island knew how to put on a great sunset. Like nothin' I've ever seen. Those were our only moments of peace sometimes...jus' sittin' around, smokin' and drinkin' some Jap hooch with the guys.''

Evelyn smiles softly as she imagines Hoosier and his buddies finding a slice of tranquility in the hellscape it must have been, and she finds herself glad that he has a solid group of friends to share the good and the bad with, to look out for him.

An annoyed-looking watchman approaches the pair, tapping his watch.

''The garden's closing, folks. Make your way to the gates.'' He looks pointedly at Hoosier, '' And if you haven't got a liberty pass, I'd suggest making your way back to where you're meant to be – I've seen MPs round here just a few moments ago.''

The watchman strides away, as Evelyn and Hoosier make their way toward the garden gates. They both know he doesn't have a pass.

''Guess I should be gettin' back,'' says Hoosier.

A knot begins to form in the pit of Evelyn's stomach.


	4. Goodbye

Their walk back to the cricket grounds is a quiet one as Evelyn and Hoosier try to simply enjoy each other's presence as long as they can.

''I want to thank you,'' says Hoosier finally, breaking the silence.

''For what?'' asks Evelyn. Hoosier shrugs.

''For takin' the time. Don't even know the last time I talked to someone who wasn't a Marine. ''

''You don't have to thank me for anything, Bill. I asked you to come with because I wanted to. And I'm glad I did.''

''So am I.''

When they reach the entrance of the cricket grounds, Evelyn pulls a notepad out of her purse and scrawls her address on a small piece of paper. She pushes the sheet into Hoosier's hand.

''Will you write to me? I want to know you're alright.''

''I ain't so great at writin', I'm no Leckie,'' Hoosier says hesitantly, '''Sides, I don't even know where I'm gonna be.''

''When you get home,'' Evelyn says with conviction, knowing what he's really trying to say, ''So I know you're safe.''

''Evelyn, I - '' _don't know I'll make it home,_ he thinks _._ But he doesn't say it, he can't say it, not with the way she's looking at him. Instead, Hoosier nods, and takes the paper from Evelyn's hands, slipping it into his trouser pocket.

Their eyes meet as they just take each other in. Hoosier looks around at the other Marines trickling back into the cricket grounds. He takes Evelyn's arm and guides her around the corner to an alcove hidden from view.

''I guess this is goodbye then,'' says Hoosier, still gently gripping Evelyn's arm as his gaze searches hers

''Take care of yourself, Bill,'' she says softly, placing a hand on his. A quiet moment passes, then it's Evelyn who closes the space between them, bringing her arms around Hoosier's waist, and her head to his chest.

Hoosier wraps his arms around Evelyn's shoulders and he pulls her close, his chin resting on her head. They remain completely still as she listens to his heartbeat and he takes in the sweet scent of her hair. It's the only moment of comfort he's had in months, and he doesn't want it to end, but he knows it has to – they both do.

Pulling back, Evelyn looks up into Hoosier's solemn face, his blue eyes shining with affection in the dim light. He runs his hand down her cheek and tilts her chin up towards him, before lowering his lips to hers, softly and warmly. As their lips part, their foreheads meet, and time freezes as the moments pass, until finally Hoosier steps back.

Evelyn nods in silent understanding, and Hoosier's face regains the stoic expression of the Marines before he makes his way out of the alcove and back into his billet. Evelyn watches him go, but Bill doesn't look back. He can't.


	5. Dear Bill

**April, 1943**

Three months later, Hoosier limps home from a three-day march that took the Marines 100 miles across the Australian countryside. Legs aching, blisters burning, he makes his way to his cot and flops down, only to find a sheet of paper protruding from under his pillow. He unfolds it to find a hastily-written note dated three days before.

_Dear Bill,_

_I hope this note finds you well. I found myself unexpectedly in Melbourne today with another shipment. I stopped by in the hopes that we could say hello, but was told your company was on a march and wouldn't be back for days. It looked to me like preparations were being made to depart, so I suppose you will be leaving Australia soon._

_I wish you all the best out there – know that I am thinking of you and your friends. I am looking forward to receiving that letter when you are safely home._

_Yours,_

_Evelyn_

Hoosier reads the letter twice. They must have just missed each other. He thinks it's maybe for the best he wasn't here when she came by - it would just mean saying goodbye again. He catches Runner's eye, and Hoosier just knows his friend will be curious about the paper in his hand. He hadn't told them about Evelyn - it was something he wanted to keep just to himself. His friends had noticed, of course, that after that night he'd seemed to come back to himself. They'd had some wild exploits together, though all the attention paid to him by the local girls drawn to his good looks and brooding countenance seemed to go unnoticed.

Hoosier carefully folds Evelyn's note and places it in his belt pouch, alongside her address. Lying back on his cot, he falls into a deep sleep and dreams of Evelyn's smile.


	6. Dear Evelyn

**January, 1945**

_Dear Evelyn,_

_It seems you were right about me making it home. Here I am back in Loogootee, in one piece. It was a close run thing though, and in all honesty I never thought I'd get through it. I was wounded landing on Peleliu, a mortar doing some nasty damage to my right leg. There was a whole hell of a lot of blood, and I swear my life flashed before my eyes. I saw you, at sunset in the garden in Melbourne, and you looked happy._

_It was Leckie who saved my life. He stopped the bleeding and made sure I got out. Him and Runner and Chuckler were all hit around the same time I was, but they're all okay too, believe it or not. Seeing them in the hospital was one of the greatest moments of my life. I still don't know how the four of us all made it through this war, but I'll take it._

_My mama just about broke down when I hobbled through the front door. Nobody knew I'd been hit - I didn't want to worry my family, and to be honest I still wasn't convinced I'd get home to them. I have been here five days now, and she's still looking at me like she can't believe I'm real._

_I was in a tough spot when we met, Evelyn. I just wanted to close my eyes and wait for the war to be over. I know you said not to thank you, but I want to say it again. Your belief I would make it home and write to you kept me going though the rain on Cape Gloucester, the rats on Pavuvu, and the landing at Peleliu. I didn't want to let you down. Your kindness and the few hours we spent in Melbourne will be with me the rest of my days, no matter where our lives take us._

_Yours,_

_Bill_

Tears of relief flooded Evelyn's cheeks when she received Hoosier's letter, nearly two years after they'd parted ways. He was half a world away, but he was home – safe, happy, and loved. Their evening in Melbourne was the only time Evelyn and Hoosier would ever spend together - they each married and raised children, living contented lives.

Neither ever told anyone about the other, keeping it just for themselves, and they rarely wrote to one another, knowing their hearts belonged to someone else now. But neither of them would forget the sunset they spent in the garden in Melbourne, and the single kiss they'd shared - it held a place in their hearts for the rest of their lives.


End file.
